


500 Miles

by Asinay (MeMeiyo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeiyo/pseuds/Asinay
Summary: ห้าร้อยไมล์ ห้าร้อยไมล์หากฉันไป ฉันจะไม่กลับมา





	

**Author's Note:**

> เอวา ซานซาโลเน่ตัดสินใจออกจากบ้านตอนอายุยี่สิบแปด และเธอจะไม่กลับมาอีก

  
ถ้าฉันไปแล้ว... ฉันจะไม่กลับมาอีก  
  
  
  
คุณบอกพ่อไว้แบบนั้น เดินไปบอกถึงบ้านใหญ่ ข้างข้อเท้ามีเพียงกระเป๋าเดินทางใบเล็ก เขาเพียงแค่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากเอกสาร ถามคุณว่าจะไปไหน คุณไม่ตอบ คุณบอกเขาเพียงว่าคุณจะไป ไปแล้วไม่กลับมา  
  
  
ระหว่างเขากับคุณก็มีเพียงเท่านั้น   
มันจบแล้ว มันจะจบแล้ว  
  
  
คุณจะได้ไม่ต้องเสียใจที่มีพ่อก็เหมือนไม่มีอีก  
  
บางครั้งคุณก็สมเพชตัวเองสิ้นดีที่คิดแบบนี้  
  
  
  
  
  
สิบสามปี จบสิ้นกันเสียที  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ในอกเสื้อมีเงินหนึ่งปึก กับตั๋วรถไฟ และจดหมายหนึ่งฉบับ   
คุณลังเลที่จะสอดมันลงตู้ ละล้าละลัง  
  
มีอีกหนึ่งคนที่จำเป็น และคุณไม่มีความกล้าที่จะไปหาเขาด้วยตนเอง  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ท้ายสุดคุณเดินไปที่ตู้โทรศัพท์สาธารณะ ต่อสายกับโอเปอเรเตอร์ แล้วนิ่งรอ  
  
  
ปลายสายยกหูแล้ว   
  
เสียงคำว่า สวัสดี นั้นคงจะเป็นเสียงที่คุณคิดถึงไปตลอด ตลอดห้าร้อยไมล์ที่คุณกำลังจะไป ตลอดอีกหลายสิบปีที่จะเหลืออยู่  
  
คุณเงียบ ในคอจุกแน่น เขาย้ำคำทักอีก วิธีออกเสียงฟังดูหงุดหงิด คุณอยากหัวเราะ เพราะมันคุ้นเคยเหลือเกิน แต่คุณทำไม่ได้   
  
  
คุณไม่พร้อมจะบอกลาเขา ไม่พร้อมจริง ๆ  
  
  
  
ปลายสายตัดสาย คุณวางหูโทรศัพท์ จงชังที่ตัวเองกลายเป็นคนประเภทที่คุณไม่ต้องการจะเป็น  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
เสียงหวูดรถไฟ หวนโหยเหมือนคำลาที่คุณไม่ได้บอกกล่าว  
  
ท้ายสุดจดหมายฉบับนั้นก็ถูกส่งตรงตู้ใกล้สถานี   
  
คุณไม่ได้คาดหวังว่าเขาจะตอบกลับ จึงไม่ได้บอกอะไรไป นอกเสียจากสิ่งที่จำเป็น   
สิ่งที่ว่านั่น ไม่ได้รวมถึงที่อยู่ใหม่ เพราะแม้แต่คุณเอง ก็ยังไม่รู้ว่านั่นคือที่ไหน  
  
  
กระจกหน้าต่างเย็นจัด กระเป๋าเดินทางกระทบกับข้อเท้าซ้าย คุณเองตัวอิงผนัง มองเมืองเกิดที่ถอยหลังห่างออกไปทุกที   
  
  
  
  
  
ลาก่อน   
  
ลาก่อน  
  
  
  
  
  
ห้าร้อยไมล์  
  
  
คุณจากไป  
  
คุณจะไม่กลับมา  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> และเธอก็ถูกฆ่า สิ้นใจอย่างเดียวดาย บนรถไฟขบวนนั้น โดยที่ไม่ได้บอกสิ่งที่อยากบอก กับคนที่เธอหลงรักอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว


End file.
